Blood
by Vii Zee
Summary: For Unholy Trinity Week, Prompt: Vampires. It's tough living for longe than you should, but at least you get good company.


Santana hadn't been in the blood-lust scene for very long. She had met Brittany and Quinn at a bar one night, and Brittany had singled her out. Apparently she had been ripe for the feed that night, and Brittany was surprisingly hungry. But something had stirred in Brittany when she saw her, and as she led her outside, Quinn hot on their trail, she had simply looked into her eyes with her own, red, dead ones and asked her one simple question.

"Do you want to live forever?"

Santana had stared into her eyes, and didn't know what had possessed her to say yes. It could have been the enormous attraction she felt to the tall blonde, or it could have been the fact that she had seen the fangs pop out of her mouth, or maybe she could even blame the alcohol coursing through her blood. And she had quickly nodded.

If living together meant living with this beautiful creature for the rest of her existence…she would accept.

That was 1963, and here she still was, young and fresh as the day she had turned, still only a nineteen year old. With the blood thirst came new companions: Brittany, her wonderful partner for life; Quinn, Brittany's sister; Puck, Quinn's partner and their Mapper (he took them to the places with the best fresh blood); and finally Tina, the leader of their 'pack', or whatever it was they were called.

She also found that with her new existence came an increased sex drive. It wasn't the first time that she and Brittany had been discovered by the others in their group, but everybody was used to them now.

And here she was, 2012, sitting at a bar, ready for a new kill.

-0-

Quinn, Brittany and Santana had started to go out on kills together ever since Santana got the hang of it. The two sisters were inseparable, and Santana and Brittany even more so sometimes. They all sat together in a small booth in the bar, eyes scanning the people around them expertly. Forty years of experience had given them eyes that saw things that you wouldn't see at first glance, things like the telltale signs of intoxication. Too drunk meant bad blood, but just drunk enough meant they would step outside with them…

"Big, stupid looking giant at the bar."

"The one with the shot of tequila?" Brittany asked Quinn, who looked at her incredulously.

"How many other giants do you see at the bar?"

"I'll go," Santana said, getting up and dusting herself off imaginary germs before sauntering over to him, swaying her hips as she did, getting into the rhythm of the music. She leaned over the bar to look at his face, and smiled.

"Hey there, handsome."

He looked up at her, smiling a shy, slightly sad smile. "Hey."

"What's your name?"

"Finn, what's yours?"

She shrugged and pointed at his empty glass. "How about you earn my name off of me?"

-0-

Santana had soon dragged him to their booth and he had sat in wonder as three gorgeous girls gave him all of their undivided attention. He spoke about school, how he was down on his luck for a job, how his girlfriend had just dumped him, and then was pleasantly surprised when Quinn sidled up to him, throwing her legs over his and kissing at his neck, getting him into the mood they were trying to create. Brittany took the hint, and soon she was on his other side, unbuttoning his shirt one at a time, her hands travelling downwards slowly and teasingly, playfully. Finn's eyes were glossed over, obviously incredibly turned on with the whole ordeal, and Santana quickly leaned forward, putting a hand under his chin and making him look into her eyes.

(If a vampire can look into the eyes of a human, just once, then that human will be compelled to do anything that vampire suggests. Santana had learned _that_ the hard way.)

"Let's take this outside."

-0-

Finn drove a pickup truck that had a small canvas over the back, that he could use as a door to conceal himself from the outside world. He led them to it, and soon he was lying down on his back, surrounded. Quinn was kissing at his lips, unbuttoning his shirt, while Santana was helping her, making quick work of his trousers. Brittany stood to the side, surveying everything, waiting for the chance to pounce. He was totally preoccupied, completely mesmerized by the fact that he was probably about to have sex with three different people in one night.

Santana moved off him, joining Brittany to the side and watched as Quinn (reluctantly) started to position herself adequately above him, a look of disgust flitting across her face as he grabbed onto her hips and guided her to his groin, placing her directly above him, right where he wanted her, she started to thrust, and he threw his head back as she did, moaning as the thrusts started to accelerate rapidly.

He failed to notice that by doing so, he was giving the two women behind him an open invitation to lunge at his neck.

They pounced, Brittany piercing his skin first, and Santana covered his mouths, silencing his moans turned screams. His eyes went wide as Quinn pulled off him, started to claw at his chest, drawing blood as she did, licking it off him in a manner that was oddly sexy (though it was too late for that now). Santana twisted his neck in one quick motion, immediately killing him, leaving him with a dopey , confused look on his face as they started to feast on him.

-0-

"He tasted of douchebag," Brittany murmured as she wiped her lips as they walked away from the truck, arms linked, on their way home. "I think we would have had better luck with the blonde with the big lips sitting in the booth next to ours."

"Nah, he seemed to nice. Nobody will miss Finn," Quinn grinned.

"We could have offered that cute blonde guy immortality, though," Santana mused, turning her head to look back at the bar behind them, slowly receding in the distance.

"Not everybody wants to live forever, S," Brittany answered her, and Santana sighed.

"I know, we must be the weird ones."


End file.
